1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to push-in fasteners, and more particularly to a push-in fastener having at least one resilient fin formed along the shank of the fastener where the fin includes at least one engagement rib for contact with the edges of an aperture of a work-piece and for absorbing any wear or shear caused by the aperture edges during insertion and removal so that the fin substantially maintains the originally designed insertion and removal forces regardless of the number of times the fastener is inserted and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Push-in fasteners are typically are utilized to secure two members, together, such as two panels or the like, and include a head and a shank. The shank includes one or more resilient fins for insertion and retention of the shank within aligned apertures of the articles.
One type of push-in fastener is known as a "Christmas tree" type fastener which includes one or more sets of spaced fins formed along the length of the shank. During insertion of such fasteners within an aperture of a panel, however, the edges of the aperture can be rough and may include burrs which tend to shear material away from the surface of the fins. A reduction of fin material results in lower insertion and removal forces which can cause premature failure of the fastener, especially after repeated cycles of insertion and removal of the fastener with respect to the aperture of the panel.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a push-in fastener having a head, a shank and at least one fin formed with the shank for insertion and retention of the shank within an aperture of an article where the fin includes at least one engagement rib formed on one side thereof for absorbing any shear or wear caused by the edges of the aperture.